The Red Blade
by jamesm2
Summary: This is how i see that the Naruto World would be if there were weapons like in Soul Eater. The story begins after the Mizuki situation and will go until. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Reluctant Partnership

Naruto was restless, what else could he do. He had just passed the Genin exam after like the 5th try and was finally going to get assigned a weapon. "_Oh yeah!_" thought Naruto, _"I'm going to pick a great weapon and speed up the ranks!"_ He smiled as the thought of one weapon in particular crossed his mind. He turned to look at his clock, it was 1:32. Naruto sighed and turned out the light. Still thinking of the girl he hoped to be partnered with.

He was late. Again. It was half an hour past when he was supposed to be at the Academy for assigning and was high-tailing it to the school. When he finally got to the Academy, he was disappointed to find he was one of the two last people without a partner.

"_O.K." _Naruto thought _"I might not get Sakura, but at least I don't get Sasuke either." _You see, as you know, Naruto is fine with every student but one, whom he has a serious grudge against._ "I wonder which poor sap got stuck with Sasuke any way"_ he looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Finally he saw him upfront next to Iruka sensei. _Oh no, not him anyone but him."_

"Ah, Naruto excellent timing." Iruka said with a smile, completely oblivious to the mutual dislike between the two new partners. _Why him, why not Sakura, or Hinata or any other weapon in our class, why didn't I wake up earlier!"_

"It seams like you are the only two left without a partner" he said still thinking this will go on fine.

"Fantastic" said Naruto, as he approached Sasuke with a sense of dread in his stomach.

Iruka just put his hands on the boys shoulders and said "Our last meister and weapon partnership, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"

Chapter 2: The Un-armed Mister: Kakashi Hatake

Needless to say, Naruto was a little down as he walked home that day. Sasuke was a katana, which was cool and every thing, but he was only three feet long. Some of the other swords were like five or six feet long and double edged. That was Narutos' major problem with Sasuke; he went around acting all tough, when he was really on the low side power-wise. Naruto smiled, _"that must be why they saved him for me," _He thought, _"He needs someone with a kick-ass level of power to even out the team!"_ Naruto was so pleased by this thought he almost ran into the man leaning on his door, reading a book called _Makeout Paradise_, his silver hair somehow fighting gravity to stay in an odd position.

"Ow, OH sorry I guess I just spaced out for a minute there, sorry pal." Naruto stuttered apologetically.

"Oh that's fine," he said, an obvious smile beneath his bandanna, "actually, I meant to talk to you any way." The man placed a bookmark on his page and looked at Naruto.

"I'll keep this simple, meet me at training field 7 at say, 12:30."

"Umm, Ok." Naruto said.

"Perfect, see you then." The man disappeared with the usual puff of smoke just, leaving Naruto wondering who he was.

At 12:00, Naruto ran to the training field. He was both exited about what new adventures his team world bring, and because he was curious about the man with the silver hair. He got there with five minutes to spare and got a look at his new team. Of course, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, hating all of us, but there were also friendlier faces there to like best friends, Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was a heavy hitter in the weapon world, literally. He was able to change into a 75lb morning star, able to knock down concrete walls with one hit! An awesome pairing if ever there was one. _"There you are." _Naruto thought as his eyes drifted and found Sakura, fighting with Ino, "_about something related to Sasuke no doubt."_

"I told you, I got here first, so I GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!" shouted Sakura, pointing at Sasuke.

"Called it" sighed Naruto.

"What was that?" yawned Shikamaru, waking up from his nap. "Oh, nothing." He said quickly. Naruto looked around and checked out the team, after finding it decent, he noticed that Shikamaru was crouched, just messing with the dirt in front of a large tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Whatcha doin' there Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. He looked up startled,

"Wha, oh, nothing," he answered "nothing at all." They all waited there for another hour before Sakura shouted,

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU OLD MAN!" As if on cue, a puff of smoke animated and the old man appeared before them.

"What's up?" He was barely paying attention. He was still reading the same book, some romance novel.

"O.K. lets get this part over with," the man said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake; I'm a Jonin and potentially your new teacher." This caught them all by surprise.

"Wait a second," asked Ino, "We were told that after we passed the exam, we were going to be given a teacher, that's you!"

"Correct," Kakashi said, smiling "However I still reserve the right to reject all of you and send you back to the Ninja Academy." He said it with a carefree air about it that Naruto almost thought it was a joke. But all six of them could tell that Kakashi wasn't kidding in the slightest. The air around them got heavier as Kakashi spoke the next words.

"If you want to stay on this team, you're going to haft to fight for it." He took out two small bells.

"You will all have 6 hours to take these bells from me. I should warn you that if you don't try hard, you won't succeed."

"Well then lets get this over with" said Sasuke; He was then engulfed in a blinding light. Seconds later, a black katana with a red grip was sticking out of the ground.

"Hay, Dork, get over here." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh, here let me Sasuke, let me." Sakura added, excitedly.

"NO, she's a weapon," Ino added, "I can handle you much better." They both started to race to him when he said,

"No, you two are paired," he deigned, "I was talking to Naruto." At that point three people were grumbling. Sakura and Ino, because they where once again shot down by 'the coolest guy in the Academy', Naruto, because he was once again questioning Irukas' decision to pair him with Sasuke.

"Well all right if I have to." sighed Naruto. He grabbed Sasuke by the hilt, "Just leave it to me!" Naruto pointed the sword at Kakashi, preparing for a fight.

"This is gonna be a drag," Shikamaru sighed, "Choji."

"Right!" shouted Choji, the same white light enveloped Choji. The next second Shikamaru was holding a giant morning star.

"All right! I'll beat this guy fast and prove myself to Sasuke!" Sakura was transforming into a 2 inch glove of stone. Naruto was baffled at how easily Ino was able wield her.

"I was gonna say that, Billboard Brow." argued Ino.

"Too late, I already said…"

"Should I come back later?" Kakashi mused, much to the amusement of the others.

"Let us begin." The Genin just stood there for awhile, then …

Naruto shouted "come on!" and ran toward Kakashi and slashed Sasuke for his head. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book; he knocked the katana away with the back of his hand and delivered a solid kick to Narutos' stomach. Ino snuck up behind him and tried to plant a solid blow. Kakashi caught the rock fist and through the two girls quite a distance. Naruto started to charge again in a position to run Kakashi through when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hay guys come over here real quick." Naruto looked over and saw that Shikamaru wasn't even holding Choji. He was just crouching there with his hands together, fingers touching at the tips.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Look, if we all just randomly attack, without some kind of synchronization, we will never get though. This is a Jonin level ninja, we need our A game and we need to cooperate."

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You and Ino try to get him into the air, from there I'll try to get him with Choji, with any luck he will be so absorbed by that book, he wont see me coming." Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke all agreed since they didn't have any better ideas, but Naruto was skeptical. He knew Shikamaru; he had pulled a lot of pranks with the guy, and thought this was way below his usual standard.

"Alright then," Naruto said, figuring he was imagining it, "LETS GO!" Naruto and Ino charged. Take two; Naruto snuck around behind as Ino started a barrage of rock hard bunches, courtesy of Sakura. After one rather powerful right hook, Naruto took a swipe at legs. Kakashi jumped up high.

"NOW!" Shikamaru swung Choji hard, aiming for Kakashis' mid-rift. Right before he was hit, Kakashi rotated his body, causing Shikamaru to miss by inches. He tried again, but missed Kakashi now by a larger margin. Naruto went to help but at that moment, Kakashi shot into the air, his feet, tied by rope. Ino and Naruto just stood there with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Well, plan B worked right huh Shikamaru?" Choji asked, happily. Shikamaru just let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's just go get our bells." Shikamaru sighed.

"This was an excellent attempt." Kakashi mused. Suddenly the air started to smell like a storm. A blue aura, that seemed to have his hair, surrounded Kakashi then, was replaced by an orb of pure lightning. As he landed on the ground, he put his book away and said,

"Congratulations, you all pass!" which was followed by a six way simultaneous,

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"The exercise wasn't to see if you could fight, I can teach you to how to fight. No the plan was to see if you could work as a team, witch you all can obviously do since you tied to get me into that trap. So, by my decision, you all pass."


End file.
